


Flexibility, Love and Trust

by Magyka13



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Bad Coping Methods, Blue has a phd, Guilt, Hospital, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Other, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Watch, Survivor Guilt, attempted suicide, doctor patient trust, doctor underswap sans, future soul mates, mentioned past suicide attempts, mentioned self harm, patient Undertale sans, sans has his own degrees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Blue never expected his first patient to be quite so upbeat and full of jokes, especially when his clipboard was telling him that this patient was on suicide watch.Idea from CrushingOnSans' fic CrushingOn Stupid One-Shots chapter 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts).
  * Inspired by [CrushingOn Stupid One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585845) by [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans). 



Blue walked through the hospital halls with a bounce in his step. He had been working on his medical degree for decades now and had finally reached the pinnacle of education. He had finally gotten his phd. Many would've been happy with just a bachelors or doctorates but Blue wanted to get the highest level of education before stepping foot in a hospital or doctors office to help humans and monsters any way he could. Blue was glad that this particular hospital accepted his application, being the one he had done his required clinic hours in so he knew the layout and most of his coworkers already.

 

Most loved his cheerful bedside manor and his way to soothe patients through hard recovery times and loss. Making his way to the head of the hospitals office, Blue waved at everyone he passed his mere presence seemingly brightening up the building as he passed through its halls. Knocking on the door, Blue waited until a female voice called for him to come in. Sitting at her desk, a rather pale Kitsune named Doctor Sayomi Kasagawa motioned for him to sit as she set down the paperwork she was working on. "I'm glad you decided to stay here after your classes were over. I'll admit I have missed your bright personality the few weeks you were gone to finish your exams.

 

Handing Blue a clipboard with a patients stats on it, Dr. Kasagawa informed Blue that this would be his first personal patient. She assured Blue that she was confident in his ability to get through to people and monsters alike. 

Excusing himself from her office so she could continue the mountain of paperwork on her desk, Blue went to the office provided to him and looked over the patients chart.

 

Name: Comic Sans Seriff goes by Sans

Gender: Male

Species: Skeleton Monster

Magic Type: Blue

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 120 lbs

1 hp, 1 atm 1 def

Special Ability: Karmatic Retribution 

Notes: on suicide watch. Do not allow anything near patient that could be potentially be used to harm himself. Highly intelligent. 

 

It was no wonder that Blue was entrusted with only this patient. He would need all of Blues time and attention if he was to get any better. Blue got up and walked to where the patient files said Sans' room was, knocking before entering. The room instead of being stark white like most hospitals was a light beige, the trim a deep mahogany over a eggshell white floor. There is a conjoined bathroom and a almost regular looking bed in the center of the room if it weren't for the restraints currently preventing the skeleton feigning sleep from harming himself. Sans didn't fool Blue for a hot second but Blue acted like he did taking in the room. This floor had just been renovated for the more......permanent patients who tended to have one personal doctor for their stay which sometimes lasted years.

 

There is a tv across the room from the bed mounted on the wall with a dresser underneath it. Beside the bed to the patients left is a bay window (it being above ground floor) that overlooked the hospitals rather large garden that held a wide variety of flowers and edible plants. Some of the patients on this floor went to the garden for relaxation since the fauna often helped their anxiety. While the patients and staff could go any time of day visitors were restricted to the flower area from 10 am to 6 pm. It wouldn't do for a guest to steal the fruit or vegetables he patients of this floor and the one below grew to help their mental stability. Turning back to the skeleton pretending to sleep in the bed, Blue walked up and sat in the plush chair next to the bed and pretended to go over his notes glancing every so often at Sans who's skull was turned toward the window and the plush couch sitting under it. 

 

“This must be heaven because you have to be an angel cutie" a sudden deep voice startled Blue out of his thoughts. Turning to look at Sans he noticed the other skeleton had finally stopped pretending to be sleeping and was winking at Blue. Sans smiled almost painfully wide as he wiggles his eye ridges at Blue playfully. "Or is this hell and your the beautiful demon that'll accompany me for eternity?" Sans continued before Blue could speak up, glancing down at the restraints keeping him from getting up. "Tibia honest I never thought I'd met my soul mate in the afterlife" Sans commented, Blue forcefully ignoring the flutter of his own soul at the words. Well at least that part was honest Blue thought as his keen eyes caught the slight blush on the other skeleton. 

 

While one couldn't fight soul mating, Blue wouldn't be able to pursue such things while Sans was still his patient. "I'm no angel or demon Mr. Seriff. I'm your personal doctor for the foreseeable future." Blue informed the other skeleton, never liking the idea of lying to his patients unless absolutely necessary. "Well I guess I got lucky then to get one of the better looking doctors." Sans practically purred, eyeing Blue from the bed. It was then that the lunch tray came in, the assistant nurse leaving it to deliver more meals to other patients on the floor. It was a practice known only to this hospital that the patients of this floors doctors assisted in their meals to help promote trust between doctor and patient and help recovery time.

 

"You gonna feed me doll face" Sans flirted as Blue uncovered the tray to reveal today's lunch. It consisted of A large bento box filled with fresh vegetables, meat, fish, noodles and tempura. Blue had one of his own as to not make Sans feel angry for his own meal being better. Plus the food at this hospital tended to be better tasting and nutritional having been made by monster magic and thus having the additional bonus of healing or boosting ones hp. Blue never expected his first patient to be quite so upbeat and full of jokes, especially when his clipboard was telling him that this patient was on suicide watch.

 

It would be some work to gain the others trust and get him to open up to Blue so he could heal and move past what made him think he was worthless but Blue is sure he can do it. Especially considering the increasing assurity that his boss assigned him knowing the two were soul mates. She was almost psychic with how she could see the red string that tied soulmates together. Seeing as Sans couldn't eat being strapped down like that Blue began feeding the other skeleton, fighting down a blush of his own as Sans' skull turned a vibrant dusty blue at the action for some reason. Once Sans was fed Blue ate his own meal then left the cart outside for janitorial to pick up. 

 

"Gosh you know all my stats and yet I barely know your name Doc" Sans cooed, winking once more at Blue. "How about we play a game then?" Blue suggested, catching the sparkle in the others eye lights that for once wasn't forced. "A game you say sugar lump? I'm game, what is it?" Sans inquired, seemingly very interested at finding out more about Blue accepting having to talk about himself in turn if it meant learning about his gorgeous doctor. If this who would be his doctor for his stay, Sans would gladly get on the straight and narrow so he could properly woo the other skeleton. "We can ask each other one fact about ourselves. You can ask first and I'll answer then it will be my turn and so on and so forth." Blue explained, eye lights glistening stars at the progress he'd already made with the other skeleton. 

 

"Okay" Sans agreed, pausing for a second to gather himself "What's your full name?" He decidedly asks, his full attention on Blue. "My full name is Doctor Oldrik Bleu Seraphim but you can call me Blue."

 

This was the start of something good for the both of them, even if they didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions continue to flow between the two skeletons
> 
> Blues bro comes in with a special guest who doesn't stay long.

Next chapter 

“No wonder I thought you were an angel Dr. Seraphim” Sans slurs out wiggling his eye ridges suggestively. Blue tries to sputter out how he's not cute, skull dusted in a powdery cyan. “Now you ask me a question” Blue suggests as calmly as possible. “Why did you decide to become a doctor?” Sans asked, all traces of the flirtatious tone from earlier gone. Blue found he rather liked the flirting to the focused calm of now. “Well I've always wanted to help people and healing has always came easily for me.” Blue started, collecting himself from the onslaught of memories of his older brother. It wouldn't do to cry in front of his patient. 

 

“Since I am the magnificent Blue after all I had dedicated years to acquire the highest available degree. So last month I passed my phd exam with flying colors.” Blue explained. His older brother had been so proud of him that day, having been able to attend in his wheelchair in the front row. “Well aren't you the most adoorable doctor I've ever met.” Sans commented, bringing a light blush to Blues skull. 

 

“Now isn't it your turn to ask a question to me doll face?” Sans asks, once again winking at Blues flustered look. “Why do you go by your middle name?” Blue manages to ask after taking a minute to calm his glowing blush. “Eh while I do enjoy a good joke I feel it's a bit much to address someone as ‘Comic’ don't you?” Sans answers, grinning wide.

 

“Probably the same reason you don't go by Oldrik right?” Sans finished, looking at Blue expectantly. “Yeah it makes me feel a bit…..old” Blue explained, not wanting to tell Sans it was also the nickname his brother had given him years ago. “So what do you do for a career?” Blue asked, honestly curious about what Sans would pick for a career. “I used to teach at the monster-human university tibia honest.” Sans informs the other, surprising himself with how open he is being with the other. Usually he just distracts anyone who asks him questions with puns but for some reason he feels some kind of connection with Blue. ‘No Sans he is your doctor right now you can't possibly have found your other soul half now of all times, right when you had almost succeeded this time..’ Sans thought to himself, forcing his thoughts to a halt before they went to a darker place. Sans hoped the other could pick them up. So far Blue had been deceptively perceptive of Sans’ inner monologues. 

As if damning his thoughts, when Sans turned to look back up at the other from where he was looking at his own lap he was met with worried cyan colored eye lights. “Sans you don't have to tell me what's bothering you but if you want to tell me I'm ‘all ears’.” Blue assures him, having scooted closer when Sans was lost in his internal monologue. “It's fine Blue, nothing to worry a boat.” Sans reassured the other hoping his bluff wouldn't be blown. Blue of course noticed, his own brother having used the same tactics for years but decided not to push Sans about it. He would tell Blue when he was ready. 

The week passed quickly for the two, growing closer as Sans recovered and started opening up to Blue every day. Blue spent most of his time at the hospital, not only doing his duties as Sans’ doctor but visiting on his days off. “Hey Sans?” Blue asks as he goes to leave one evening the aforementioned skeleton dozing off as it's pretty late. “What is it Blue?” Sans slurs in his sleepy voice that secretly makes Blue wanna kiss him. “My brother is coming over tomorrow he wanted to meet you and I agreed it would be good for you two to meet. Please don't stare when he gets here.” Blue tells the other, waiting for his response. “I promise” Sans tells Blue as he nods off to sleep before Blue finishes shutting the door a gently smile on his skull. 

“How are you today Sans?” Blue asks as he walks into the room to see sans sitting up, sweat dripping down his skull. Another nightmare it seems. “Do you want to talk about it?” Blue asks, eye lights ablaze in worry. Sans starts sobbing into Blues neck, soaking his shirt as he leans into the other. “Blue…..please don't……please don't die. Promise me you'll always be careful where you go.” Sans stutters as Blue wipes his tears. “Always Sans. I promise I'll be here. You may leave this hospital but you are always welcome at my house.” Blue declares. 

The two jump startled as a soft knock echoes through the room. “Stars I forgot your bro wanting to meet me. Does he know why in here?” Sans asks, worried about Blues bro hating him for giving into his demons. “He won't Sans, he knows but he understands. Neither of us know why you did it since I didn't look into the file. I feel it violates your trust. He simply doesn't want to know unless you want to tell him.” Blue explains to the calming skeleton practically in his lap at this point. “O-okay you can let him in.” Sans stutters, wiping his tears as Blue goes to the door and opens it. A tall skeleton resembling Sans’ own brother was wheeled in by Reds younger brother Fell. 

Fell nodded to Blue and his bro before leaving the room. “Um, where did Fell go?” Sans asked to immediately regret it at Blues brother gaining a saddened look. “If you know Fell I'm sure you know Red. He's here in intensive care. I'm not allowed to say why but it's not his own doing.” Blues bro explains as he wheels further into the room. “So you are Sans huh? My bro always rushes off to work to see you. I'm sure he already offered our place to stay and I agree. The names Pappy by the way.” He now named Pappy explained. “Red is-was my best friend. I said some bad things to him when I was first admitted here. He was the one to find me and at the time I hated him for it.” Sans offered as explanation, jumping as Pappy placed a hand on his shoulder. “He already forgave you ages ago, you should see him sometime he has been asking for you. Hell he specifically asked to be taken here.” Blue explained, tearing up a little at the sweet moment between his brother and soulmate. “I'll do so sometime tomorrow.” Sans agrees, simply due to the similarities between Pappy and his own brother.

“So tell me Sans, since Blue is bound not to say and he doesn't know anyway because he refuses on principle to read your file, what happened and why?” Paps asks, startling both myself and Blue by his sudden brash question. “Pappy that's rude!” Blue chided a bit half-heartedly. “My brother finds his soul bound mate and he's on suicide watch. I only want to know because I worry about you Blue. I don't want him hurting you if he loses to his own demons again.” Pappy insists vehemently, a scowl on his skull as he turns to look at Sans once more. “Fine. I'll tell you just please back off.” Sans requests, feeling a little angry but understanding where Pappy was coming from. He would feel the same way if his bro was in the same situation. “It all started on a sunny day in the park……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question is asked and Sans weaves the tale to Blue and his bro of he how and why

“It all started on a sunny day in the park……” Sans started, laying back as much as his restraints allowed him. 

 

“SANS COME SEE THE GIANT BALLOONS AREN’T THEY PRETTY?” Papyrus called me from the top of the hill, having ran the whole way there racing Undyne while Alphys and I had slowly made our way up. It was the hot air balloon festival that day and Papyrus as always wanted the best view. Toriel and the others weren’t far behind as I had take a shortcut to catch up with Papyrus. “It is isn’t it bro.” I said as I stepped out from behind a tree next to Papyrus. “SANS! YOU STARTLED ME LAZYBONES!” He exclaimed as he picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. The sky was filled with hot air balloons of all colors. We all sat down on the picnic blanket Toriel set up with Frisk and Asgore. Asgore after a long five years had finally gained Toriel forgiveness and the two had gotten back together. Of course the two of them had adopted Frisk as their own. 

While Papyrus and I watched from the edge of the hill looking on the others ate the lunch Tori had packed for us. I would have gone to eat but I was too lazy to get off of Papyrus’ shoulders and he was too excited about the festival to even think of eating. All was calm and everyone was having a blast. “SANS?” Papyrus asks, seemingly worried about something. “Yeah bro, what’s rattling your skull?” I asked, chuckling lowly at his groan at my slight joke. “I JUST……I WISH THIS COULD LAST FOREVER BROTHER. CALM MOMENTS LIKE THIS WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY.” Papyrus confided, glancing back at the others as they sit on the blanket watching. “Me too bro. Let’s join them shall we?” I asked, urging Papyrus to take us to the others. I had started to get hungry by then and I was sure Paps was too. We started to turn to join back up with the others……when it all went to shitt. 

Everything whited out for a few seconds as pain erupted in my skull. Frisk flew towards us and Papyrus barely managed to catch them before we toppled over the edge of the hill. When my vision finally cleared I found myself laid out next to Frisk on the ground in some small bushes at the bottom of the hill. Papyrus was leaned against a tree badly injured from whatever blast blew us away from the others. My vision flickered as I crawled over to Frisk, checking them over. They seemed to be fine just a bit shaken up. It seemed Paps managed to keep the two of us from taking too much damage when whatever it was had hit. Together we both hobbled over to where Paps was sitting against the tree.

“Paps please speak to me. Cmon bro say something.” I urged, nudging Papyrus gently. “S-Sans. I’m glad……you two made it…..” he whispered out, pained gasps cutting his words off as he looked at the two of us. “Papyrus what do you mean?” I asked, checking him and instantly trying to summon healing magic on what I find. His hp was slowly depleting, almost at one. “No Sans……it won’t help…..you and Frisk….go find the others. Find safety. Please don’t die…” as well went unsaid as right before our eyes Papyrus began to dust. I’m sobbing heavily at this point, unable to see much due to the tears blocking my vision. Frisk is trying to load a save but nothing happened. “Cmon Frisk let’s go find the others.” I suggested softly as I collected my only families dust in a small jar from their inventory and wrapped his scarf around my neck.

There was no time to grieve yet, we had to find the others. If not to at least give them proper funerals now that Frisk seemingly can’t reload a save or reset. Grabbing Frisk, I ignored the ringing in my skull as I shortcut us right behind the somehow untouched tree on the hill. Everyone was still thankfully there. Toriel and Asgore had managed to erect a barrier around the others to block most of the blast. Undyne was unconscious while Toriel, Asgore and Alphys weren’t too far from losing consciousness themselves. 

Placing Frisk beside Alphys I turned around to see a rather large group of anti-monster activists approach from the road. “Heh damn we missed all but one it seems. Too bad. We’ll fix that soon anyway.” One of the more brute looking ones yelled out as they approach. I quickly signed to Frisk that I would protect them before I turned to the rather large group, eye light ablaze in blue fire. “You are going to regret ever doing that!” I told them before firing blasters at them, causing them to scramble for cover. I managed to get two of them before the rest get behind cover. “The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and humans like you……..should be burning in hell!” I yelled before dodging around their attacks, hitting them with bones and blasters in return.

The battle raged on as more of them arrive the more I strike down in my rage. Magical sweat was pouring down my skull as my stamina slowly drained. My breath came in ragged as the four remaining kept attacking. It was not long before they had me cornered against the same tree Frisk is hiding in. ‘I should…..have enough…..magic to get Frisk out of here’ I thought before a knife struck almost too close to my ribs. I was preparing myself to get Frisk out of there sacrificing myself to do so, something blocked my vision right as the leader goes in for another blow. One I knew I couldn’t dodge. The next thing I saw was Frisk had taken the fatal blow for me.

Shock was the only thing that registered as they died right in front of me. I hold Frisk as they take their last breaths. I simply sat in shock as they managed to summon their own soul and shoving it to me before dying in my arms. I tried to resist it but somehow their soul forced me to absorb it, both eye lights became ablaze as power rushed through me from their sacrifice. The last thing I remember of that day was laying Frisks then cold body down before everything went red.

When I had finally came to it was to hospital walls in a monster hospital not far from the new capital. The others were asleep in various spots in the room. Toriel was in the chair beside the bed while Asgore, Undyne and Alphys were on the couch. On the desk to the other side of the bed was a jar filled with dust, a bright red scarf that was frayed at the ends wrapped around it. Frisk…..Papyrus……no. They were gone and I had Frisks soul to prove it. The child had in their final act forced me to absorb their soul as to be able to beat the anti-monster attackers.

My soul ached at the loss of my bro and Frisk, the pain reaching past a physical level. I felt as if I was going to be sick. My failure to save everyone kept ringing in my skull like a broken record, spiraling out of control rapidly. I curled up in a ball, phalanges clutched at my skull hard enough to draw marrow as I had started hyperventilating. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t hear when the others woke up and started calling my name. It was my fault. I had caused this. Their deaths were on my hands and my hands alone. A furry paw snapped me out of my stupor as another one soothed the cracks in my skull caused by my ‘fit’. 

“Sans it is not your fault. No one knew they would try to ambush us that day. In fact if it wasn’t for the shield you erected as you fell all of us would be gone.” Toriel tried to soothe as Asgore left the room to get a nurse. “How….how long have I been here Tori?” I had asked, rubbing my skull in confusion as something felt….off. Like a lot had happened since the attack. “Sans….” Toriel started. “You’ve been asleep for a whole year Sans. We weren’t sure when you would wake up or why you wouldn’t wake up.” Undyne finished cutting her off, earning a stern look from the boss monster. A whole year? This couldn’t be true. My fears were only proven true as Alphys opened the calendar app on her phone and showed me the date. Exactly one year had passed to the day since the attack, and I had slept the entire time. For once the thought of sleeping long made me feel sick to my non-existent stomach.

“A whole year?” I manage to stutter out, staring at the jar of dust on the bedside table. Why hadn’t they spread it yet? I must have asked out lout because they looked very uncomfortable a second later. “We…..um……he apparently had a will on where he’d want his dust spread and well….” Alphys managed to get out after an awkward silence, the others glancing everywhere but at me. “Sans” Toriel started, cutting off as I looked at her. “He wanted…..his dust to be scattered….on you.” My eye lights sputtered in shock as my mind reeled with the news. Papyrus wanted…..Undynes voice rang out in the room answering my next question before I could even ask it. “We buried Frisk near their favorite park. We will take you there some time if you’d like.” After that I just shut down. Weeks later I was released from the hospital and his dust layered my favorite coat and his scarf which I had started to wear. Not wanting to lose what I had left of him, I got Reds help in putting the items in a protective glass case and kept it in Papyrus’ old room. It was kept the same way he left it, as if he’d come back home any moment shouting about spaghetti and strange human customs. 

Days turned into weeks and weeks into another year. I cut off communication with everyone except Red and Fell. The two bastards never let me be alone for long, especially after they walked in to my unconscious form in the living room floor after I had tried to od that one time. A year and a half later found the three of us living in the three bedroom house, the two on constant vigilance to keep me alive. Not that I wanted to be. Even with them living there I kept slicing myself, my cracks all over my bones map them out. It wasn’t until two years after Papyrus died that I managed to get Red and Fell away from the house for more than a few minutes. The both of them would be gone until dusk the next day. This time I would succeed. 

“See ya later Red, Fell! Have fun!” I called after the two of them, waving from the door as their motorcycles roared to life and they left the drive way. My smile instantly dropped the second they were out of sight. Closing the front door I neglect to lock it. I knew for sure if I did they would be instantly suspicious and possibly stop me from doing what was right. It was my fault Papyrus and Frisk died. My burden to bear. No one else should suffer any more from my continued existence. Summoning bones to block my bedroom door from the inside to throw them off, I port into Papyrus’ old room. I wanted to be surrounded by his stuff as I lived my last moments. I went to the center of the room and rolled out a tarp. No sense in making it harder for them to collect my dust right? That and I didn’t want to ruin Papyrus’ carpet with my marrow and dust. He didn’t deserve a murderers dust directly on his carpet, especially not a failure like me. I undress and sit in he middle of the rather large tarp, ready to finish what I’ve been trying to do for a year now. 

Taking a particularly sharp pocket knife I managed to buy years ago that had been meticulously taken care of since then I open it up. Sliding a phalange across the blade watching as marrow dribbled up from the shallow cut. Good and sharp. “Here goes nothing. Don’t worry Paps, kid. I will join the two of you shortly.” I stated as I sliced a shallow line across my fibula. Watching the marrow slowly leak out with a feeling akin to awe I retake the knife and continue on. I sliced every bit of one my left hand could reach, slow and meticulous. It wouldn’t do to waste all that effort I used to keep my marrow from staining the carpet yeah? Soon my vision started to blurt as more and more marrow leaked onto the tarp below me. My hand shook as I took the knife with my right hand and started slicing up my left fibula and the bone I couldn’t mark up with my left hand. 

Everything was cold, sitting in a puddle of my cooking marrow and slowly trickling dust particles as my bones started graying. It was then that the front door slammed shut. Red and Fell were back already. “Sans ya in here?” I heard Red call from the kitchen, the sounds of cooking starting up and groceries being put up. “Sans?” Reds voice had called again, sounding worried. I hear them as they cursed lowly, the sounds from the kitchen stopped as I hear Fells footsteps approach. “Sans….SANS OPEN UP!!” Fell shouts as I could barely hear them trying to get into my room, not knowing that I wouldn’t be in there. A loud crash later I barely made out then swearing loudly as they discover I am not there. Sound had became muffled at that point, I had fallen back into the pool of my own marrow and dust as I laid there slowly dying. 

Not fast enough for the next thing that happened was Red and Fell busting in the room, horrified gasps and cursing barely registered before consciousness finally left me. I had failed once again. 

Waking up was a chore as bright lights blinded me for a second before realizing I was in a hospital. Specifically a intensive care unit. I must’ve been closer to succeeding than I had thought. Looking around unnoticed Red and Fell asleep in chairs next to the bed. I was sore all over and when I went to pull the covers higher I noticed that they had restrained me with paced cuffs. Looks like the hospital knows then. There goes the being attacked excuse. As I looked back up I caught Red looking at me with worry and guilt clouding his eye lights. Fell had a similar look, though with a bit more anger to it. “Why?” I asked hoarsely, glaring at them. I shouldn’t have been saved the two of them would have been better off without me to look after. “Why? Why not. You are our best friend Sans we love you.” Red croaked out as if he’d been crying all night. “Do you really think doing that would bring him back or make him happy?” He added after a beat.

“No. I expected to be dust on the floor right now. No longer a burden to anyone or a waste of murderous space.” I answered him, irritated that they had to come home early and save me. I didn’t want to be saved I wanted to be dead. “They’re moving you to a closer hospital in a week where you will be staying for a while.” Fell growled out, concern coloring his anger as he stood up quickly and paced the room angrily. “You two shouldn’t have stopped me. I’m better off dust.” I tell them angrily, Fell storming off seconds after my declaration. Red simply sobbed harder as I ranted off on him about why he saved my life and they let me fail once again. It wasn’t until Red passed out from his sobbing that was realized how wrong I was. Fell came and took him not too much later and I hadn’t seen either of them since, being still in the hospital and such. I was passed around through systems until they landed me here. Earlier was the first I’ve seen or heard of them since then.

“Sans” Blue calls and I glance at him to instantly regret it at the look he’s giving me. It’s full of patience and kindness. Two things I never thought he’d think after that. Usually they just look at my chart before the pitying glances start and they assume to know me. It seems this soul mate thing is true with how much he seems to understand about me without knowing me for years. It’s then that I finally start sobbing as Blue hugs me, finally letting go of all he sadness and guilt I have kept since Papyrus’ death.


End file.
